*Pony's Creed: Chapter 22; Twins!
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Author's Note: This chapter contains my own depiction of what happened to Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac's parents. I refuse to believe they are dead! Not them! Not! Ever! The ship is just too adorable, and if anyone tries to tell me they are dead, I will deny it, and continue writing anyways! THEY DO NOT DIE! Previously Next Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 22 Twins! ... Everypony was waiting in the main guild hall. They were chatting amongst each other about what the foal might look like. It was taking several hours. Octavia:" They sound as if they've never seen a baby before." Fiddles:" Well we've never actually had a baby born in our own guild before." Fluttershy:" I'm glad you brought me down here, Octavia. I can't wait to see Blaze's foal. Oh, I do hope he likes me. Or maybe she. Oh, I'm just so excited!" Minuette:" I've never seen Fluttershy this smiley before." Lyra:" Heheh, oh Fluttershy." Lee Lee:" Oh, I can't wait to see the foal! I love children! Is it a boy? Is it a girl?" Golden Harvest:" I'm sooo excited!" Terra:" Ooooh! I can't wait!" Lyra:" This is going to be exciting." Ulysses came out to the main hall. Ulysses:" Mistress Octavia, and Terra. Blaze would like to see the both of you." Octavia and Terra gallop to Blaze's quarters. When they get there, Blaze is holding two baby ponies, wrapped in blankets in her hooves. Blaze was crying tears of joy. Blaze:" Their... their twins. I have twins!" Terra:" AAAAHHHH!!! They are so CUTE!!" Octavia:" Twins? That's incredible!" The first was unicorn colt, with dark blue fur, and a orangish-red mane. The second was a pegasus filly with red fur, and a dark blue mane. Blaze:" The Colt's name is Night Cutter, and the filly is Octy Cutter." Terra:" Sounds like you named her filly after Octavia." Blaze:" I did." Octavia:" They are both adorable. But what will you tell them if they ask about their father?" Blaze:" I'm going to tell them the truth, so they don't end up like him." Octavia:" It's for the best, really. They deserve to know the horrible things he's done." Blaze:" But then that leaves me." Octavia:" What do you mean?" Blaze:" What about the things I've done? What do I tell them?" Octavia:" Tell them you made a mistake, and you learned from it. Honesty is the best policy." Blaze:" Heh. I'm sure Applejack would say the same thing." Octavia:" Speaking of Applejack, I need to go back to her farm to report to somepony I know." Blaze:" Who?" Octavia:" Some mare... Night Owl, I think it was. Apparently, I have to do what she says, or she might start saying things about the assassins." Terra:" Why didn't you tell me?" Octavia:" I didn't think it was important. Besides, it's just a temporary alliance for now. I don't know much about this... Night Owl, but if you meet her, be cautious around her. She doesn't need to know too much about the assassins. But I digress. I am glad you had your foals, Blaze. It's good to see you happy again." Blaze smiled, and hugged her two foals closer. ... Octavia walked all the way to Applejack's farm to report to Night Owl. Octavia saw her talking to Applejack, and Big Macintosh. Big Mac:" What are you doin' here? Ain't yer little gang done enough." Octavia:" What are you talking about?" Applejack:" We're talkin' 'bout what you did to Apple Bloom! With that darn relic!" Big Mac:" (Angry) Eeeyup!" Night Owl:" I've heard about this incident. Did you have something to do with that?" Octavia:" Applejack, I understand your anger. But I had nothing to do with that. It was one of your own ancestors who placed the apple in that spot." Applejack:" Are you saying it's my own family's fault." Octavia:" No, no, no. I'm just saying somepony from your bloodline, during the period in which Celestia gave the Apple family Sweet Apple Acres, was an assassin." Applejack:" That's fiddlesticks, and you know it! What do ya'll even know about mah family?" Night Owl:" Applejack, allow me to explain. Octavia and I working together on a case." Applejack:" Wh-what? You can't possibly trust these assassins. All they do is lie an' hide." Octavia:" What?" Night Owl:" I don't trust them. But Octavia is my only lead to finding the Architects. And I ordered her to come to me with everything she finds. Speaking of which..." She turns to Octavia. Night Owl:" What do you have to report about them?" Octavia:" Well, nothing at the moment..." Night Owl:" Then what are you doing here? I'm not asking you to lallygag, I'm asking you to get me results." Octavia:" Oh, don't act all tough. I've dealt with criminals like you, who are twice as lethal as you are." Night Owl:" Oh, I'm the criminal?" Applejack:" Now hang on a darn second! Night Owl here, is mah sister. An' she ain't no criminal! Best check yer facts before you go acusin' ponies of such a thing!" Octavia:" Wait, wait! You're her sister!? But you don't even look alike!" Night Owl:" We aren't related, duh. I was adopted." Big Mac:" Eeyup!" Octavia:" When did this happen?" Night Owl:" That's really none of your business, now is it? Now why are you here, and why don't you have results?" Octavia:" If you would have let me finish earlier, I would've told you I might know a few things about that apple." Applejack:" You mean, that cursed relic?" Night Owl:" What about it?" Octavia:" The apple itself can be used to see the future, past, and certain current events." Night Owl:" How is that relevant to our situation with the Architects?" Octavia:" Shut up for a moment! I was thinking we use the apple to our own advantage. Not to control the minds of others of course, that would be indecent. But we use it to plan out our attacks, find the Architects, and bring them to justice." Applejack:" WHAT! You wanna use that thing!? Hasn't it done enough damage already?" Octavia:" Applejack, be honest with me. What do you think would happen if the Architects were to take over? What do you think would happen to your family?" Applejack:" Wha- NO! Don't you DARE bring mah family into this! Ya'll don't care 'bout nopony but yerselves, and same goes fer them darn templars!" Granny Smith walks towards them. Granny:" Now what's all this racket about!? Oh, Night Owl. Nice to see you're doing well." Applejack:" Granny! Thank Celestia yer here. Tell this varmint to get off our farm, will ya!" She points at Octavia. Granny:" Oh, I remember you. Yer uh... that assassin, yes? The one who saved us from those crows an' templars." Octavia:" It was nothing, really." Night Owl:" Wait, what?" Granny:" Oh, don't be so modest. We got some apple pie in the house if ya want some?" Octavia:" I wish I could, but I'm doing business right now. I'm afraid I am quite a predicament. It also seems I'm not welcome here." Big Mac:" (Angry) Nope!" Granny:" Now that's crazy talk. Yer always welcome back in Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack:" B-but Granny! What about what happened to Apple Bloom!?" Granny:" Say what now?" Applejack:" Apple Bloom in an endless sleep because o' her and her gang!" Octavia:" I told you, I wasn't the one who placed it there. It was somepony from your own family. When Celestia gave you Sweet Apple Acres. Granny Smith... don't you know something about this?" Granny:" Indeed I do." Applejack, Bic Mac, and Night Owl:" WHAT!?" Granny sighed. Granny:" Let's talk about this matter inside, shall we? I'd like our guest to come as well." Applejack:" B-but..." Granny:" No buts now, come along." ... Everypony crowds around one table as Granny Smith prepares to tell a very intriguing story. Granny:" Now Applejack, I know you don't trust these assassin ponies. But if you're going to know this, might as well know it now. When I was a young filly, I would often wander where my pa went off to every night. Turned out, he was assassin." Applejack:" Wh-what?" Granny:" The reason we had no home to go to back before Celestia found us, was because o' those darn templars. Burned our house, and our farm to the ground, all because mah pa wouldn't give 'em the apple. He knew what it was capable of doin', an' he was a smart stallion. He knew they was comin' fer us." Octavia:" That's... that's terrible." Bic Mac:" Eeyup." Applejack:" Ah had no idea." Granny:" You may have wandered why Celestia gave us our own land near the Everfree forest. Well, the forest was dangerous. But in a way, it was also protection. If the templars came lookin' fer us, we could use the Everfree to our advantage." Applejack:" Granny, if ya don't mind me askin'... and ah don't mean any harm 'bout it, but... were you a..." Granny:" An assassin? Nah. But yer mom and dad were." Applejack, Big Mac, Night Owl, and Octavia:" WHAT!?" Granny:" Ya'll really don't have to shout. Ah can hear ya jus' fine." Applejack:" Sorry to blow yer eardrums Granny, but... how? From what we heard 'bout mom an' dad, they wouldn't hurt a fly." Granny:" That was true back then, but there was a reason they ran away." Night Owl:" Ran away? You mean they abandoned the family?" Granny:" Not exactly. Bright Mac was attacked by the templars. He was fighting them off well at first, but they began to overwhelm him. Then the assassins came, and wiped the templars out, an' saved his life. He learned about the templars, and what they were doing. By the way, did ya know that the your mother's father was once a templar?" Applejack:" Well, that's suprisin', but it explains a lot about Gran Pear's personality back then." Night Owl:" Ugh... brain... hurting... cannot... comprehend." Bic Mac:" Eh... what she said." Granny:" The assassins offered for Bright Mac to join the assassins, but he said he didn't want to get involved. He did have a family after all." Granny pointed a hoof at Applejack and Big Mac, who lowered there heads, thoughtfully. Granny:" Little did he know, that when he was talking with the assassins, the templars had invaded our farm. They didn't burn it down, they jus' came in, an' started smashin' things up." Applejack:" Ah... ah remember that day. Mom told us to hide in that hay cart near the Everfree Forest. Ah was so scared." Applejack felt herself tearing up. Bic Mac put a hoof over his sister to comfort her. Granny:" Bright, Pear and I lured them towards the Everfree Forest. We were strong enough to handle our own in there, but the templars were scared outta there horseshoes. They didn't know the dangers of the Everfree Forest." Applejack:" But what ever happened to mom and dad? Why'd they leave?" Granny:" After the whole fiasco with the templars, and the forest, Bright Mac reconsidered the assassins' offer. He and yer mom joined up, and had been protectin' ya'll, and Bright Mac became Master of the guild, due to his heritage. However, it was later they discovered another apple of equin. It was exactly like the one Apple Bloom found, but it was just a copy. The templars quickly found out about the apple of equin that was in their possession. Bright and Pear fled the barn with the apple, and the templars have been chasin' 'em ever since. I don't know what's happened to 'em by now. Maybe they're still out there, maybe they ain't. But they were makin' sure that the apple was never found." Applejack:" Sweet... Celestia. Ah never woulda guest all that was true. Ma said that somethin' dangerous was goin' on, but she couldn't say what it was. Ah remember ah cried fer her to stay... *sniff*" Octavia:" Applejack..." Applejack:" Ah'm okay... ah just never expected none o' this was actually what happened." Octavia:" Applejack, I'm so sorry." Applejack:" It's alright. Heck, ah should be the one apologizin'... ah'm sure ya got a reasons why yer one of 'em. Ah'm really sorry fer the way ah treated ya, and how ah blamed ya'll fer what happened to Apple Bloom." Octavia smiled comfortingly. Octavia:" You don't have to apologize Applejack. I understand why you don't like the assassins. We hide in the shadows, and that's something you disagree with. But do remember, that you and I first met, I was open to you about what was going on. I hope you can appreciate that, at least." Applejack:" *Sniff* Y-yeah... now that ah think about it, you make a good point. Thank ya'll fer savin' us back then. We never would've gotten outta that mess if not fer you." Octavia:" Night Owl... was it?" Night Owl:" Huh?" Octavia:" I owe you an apology... for calling you a criminal earlier. At first I thought I was just getting into something bad, but I had no idea you had any connections with the Apple family. They are the goodest ponies I've ever known, and I want you to know I would never let any harm come to them." Night Owl:" ..." Octavia:" I'm not asking for much, just that you forgive me for the things I've said. And perhaps... we can be friends?" Night Owl sighed, then smiled. Night Owl:" Alright. I forgive you. But only if you forgive me for accusing you of murdering all those innocents." Octavia:" Deal." Applejack:" Ya know what, ah think it's time we all forgive eachother, and jus' become friends. How's that?" Big Mac:" Eeyup!" Everypony laughs. ... Meanwhile, one of the Architect agents sneaks into the Jacks gang HQ disquised as a theif, and steals the key to Vinyl's cell. Vinyl:" It's about time. Where's the apple?" Undercover agent:" Still in possession of the assassins, ma'am." Vinyl:" What do I pay you for?" Undercover agent:" Uh... in all fairness, you don't... ma'am." Vinyl:" Oh yeah. That's right. Well let's get going." ... Three days later... Blaze was in her room, watching her two newborns sleep. Octavia and Lyra stepped in quietly, and smiled. Octavia:" You're really good with them, aren't you?" Blaze:" I think about the way my father treated me, and then, well... well I do the opposite. I want them to love me the same way I love them, but... something in me says they won't like who I was. That they aren't going to except me just because I did those things. What if they refuse to think of me as their mother?" Lyra:" They will love you no matter what, as long as you are honest and gentle with them." Octavia:" But... don't forget to be stern as well. If they are doing something wrong, don't hesitate to call them out on it." Blaze:" I know. I just hope they don't make the same mistakes I did. I love them both, and they are the most valuable thing to me right now. I don't know what I'd do if somepony were to manipulate them." Just then, a certain brown earth pony stallion, with a white mane and tail, and bow and arrow cutie mark walked into the room. Hunter:" Oh, uh... hey Blaze. How's it going?" Blaze:" Hunter. Hey, we were just talking about the twins." Hunter:" Awsome. They're so adorable. *Blushes* So I was wandering, you know, if you wanted to hang out with me, Ulysses, and Carrot Top this weekend." Blaze:" Carrot Top?" Hunter:" Oh yeah, that's Golden Harvest's nickname. So, wanna come?" Blaze:" I wish I could, but..." Lyra:" Don't worry about them. Lee Lee and I will watch them if you'd like." Blaze:" R-really?" Lyra:" Yeah, I don't have to come that day, so I'll have time." Blaze:" Thank you so much, Lyra. You have no idea how stressful these two have been." Lyra:" Don't you worry a bit, Bon Bon... I mean, Lee Lee... is great with kids. Uh... you don't mind that she's a chang,ing, do you?" Blaze:" Heh... not at all." Octavia:" By the way, why do you call her Lee Lee now? I mean, I know you said that's her real name, but you've always called her Bon Bon. Lyra:" Oh, well... see I want to help her embrace who she is. She's still not content with being a changeling, and she still feels guilty for lying to me. I don't want to ruin our relationship just because seeing me makes her feel guilty. I love Lee Lee, and if not for her, I wouldn't be the pony I am today. If not for her kindness... I would still be poor in streets. She took me in when nopony else would, and we became roomates. Eventually, we developed feelings for eachother, and we fell in love. That's why I HAVE to return the favor." Octavia:" I understand. If that's what you want..." Lyra:" It's not about what I want. It's about what makes her happy. I love her. And I know she loves me." ... Octavia and Terra were on patrol for the rest of the day. They decided to spend time alone together. They were up on the town hall building Octavia:" Isn't Ponyville wanderful from up here?" Terra:" Sure it. I wander what it looked like a long time ago." Octavia:" I was thinking... about the apple of equin. We don't know how to use it." Terra:" Why would want to?" Octavia:" I don't. I was thinking about poor Apple Bloom. I want to help her." Terra:" Maybe a memory in the animus can show you how to use it." Octavia:" Perhaps, but that's going to take some time. If I'm going to figure this out, might as well do it now." ... Twilight:" You sure you're ready?" Octavia:" Let's do this." ... Octavia was inside Mario Flynn's body again. Mario was in the park of Canterlot, taking a walk. Several ponies were walking about. Eventually he came face to face with another pony. Mario:" Hey! Watch it!" He then realized it was the same pony from before. Mario:" You? I remember you. What are you doing here?" The pink pegasus didn't say anything. Instead, she ran, and took his bits with her." Mario:" Hey! W-wait! Stop that thief!" He chased after her. Soon, Octavia came in control, and she ran after the one-winged pegasus. She climbed an old, stone hut, and Mario went around it to catch her on the other side. But she was too fast despite the loss of a wing. However, she attempted to jump over a pile of logs, but ended up hitting her hoof on one of them. Finally, Mario was able to catch her. Octavia lost control again. Mario grabbed his bits back. The teenage filly gasped in shock. Mario:" Steal from me? Do you know who I am?" ???:" Please... you don't understand." Mario:" Nice try, but you can't pull a fast one on me twice. I'm going to report you to the guards." ???:" Wait! Please, no! If you do, the orphans will never get the medicine she needs!" Mario:" Orphans? Medicine?" ???:" They're all sick, and hungry. Would you really be so,cold-hearted to let a bunch of children die of illness or starvation?" Mario:" How do I know this is the truth?" ???:" I-I don't have any proof, but... please, I'm the only one they have." Mario:" ..." ???:" They are dying, and I'm the only one looking after them. They need the medicine, and I need the money to get it for them. Please." Mario:" *Sigh* Fine. But first off, who are you? I've seen you before." ???:" My name is Pinka. I know, what were my parents thinking, right?" Mario:" I'll give you all you need for the medicine. And perhaps I can spare some apples, or bread, or something." Pinka:" Really? Oh, thank you." Mario:" But... I can't have you stealing from me again. Do we have deal?" Pinka:" Y-yes. Promise." Mario gives her all the bits she needed to buy the medicine, and few bread loafs to top it. Pinka:" I thank you, really, I do." Mario:" Still, if you're lying, I'll find out eventually. I don't like when ponies toy with my emotions." Pinka smiles. Then kisses him on the lips. After their lips part, she runs off. Mario:" Something tells me this won't be the last time we meet." ... The animus skips to a more recent memory. Mario's father was reading a book, when Mario walked in. Mario:" Hello father." Elijah:" Ah, my boy. How was your walk?" Mario:" It was... interesting, to say the least. I was thinking I should get out more." Elijah:" Sounds like a good idea. You've been trapped in that room of yours, making cloths, ever since..." Mario:" I know, I know. I've decided I want to see more of the world. Perhaps go to Ponyville." Elijah:" Ah yes... Ponyville is a very inspirational town. Perhaps I can get us a ticket to Ponyville sometime." Mario:" That's exactly why I would like to go there. I would like to see what new apparels I can make. I want to test my limits. Anyways, I have to fill an order." Elijah:" It's always giod to try new things, remember that." ... Suddenly, the animus began acting up. Octavia was seeing more strange symbols. Octavia was back in her own body. Octavia:" Twilight? What's wrong with the animus? What's going on?" Octavia heard a female voice in the white void. ??? 1:"'' ''SUCH A SMALL CREATURE!" Another voice was heard, this time, male. Octavia:" Who's there?" ??? 2:"'' ''IT SPEAKS! VERY INTERESTING! NOW WHAT WILL WE BE DOING WITH YOU LITTLE CREATURE!?" Octavia:" Where am I? What am I doing here?" ??? 1:" AW! IT'S FRIGHTENED! HEHE! GOOD! LISTEN, LITTLE ONE, BECAUSE WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE! THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO THIS WORLD THAN YOU REALIZE! THE WORLD IS MUCH BIGGER THAN YOUR TINY MIND CAN EVEN COMPREHEND!" ??? 2:" DON'T SPOIL THE SUPRISE! THIS ONE STILL HAS MUCH ELSE TO LEARN BEFORE SHE KNOWS ANY OF THAT!" ??? 1:" OH YES! OF COURSE! I THINK I'LL KEEP YOU IN THE DARK A BIT LONGER! BUT LISTEN, LITTLE ONE... LIKE ALL OF YOUR KIND, YOU HAVE A PURPOSE IN THIS WORLD! YOURS IS JUST MORE... EXCITING!" ... Octavia finally woke up. Her head was pounding. Twilight and Starlight were trying their best not to panick. Twilight:" Octavia! Octavia! Can you hear me!?" Octavia:" My head... I feel... ugh... what happened in there?" Starlight:" You were unconscious for hours after we took you out of there. Me and Twilight have been talking, and... we think something is interfering with the animus... and we don't think it's an accident." Octavia:" D-do you think the templars have something to do with it?" Twilight:" It's possible since they stol the schematics to build the animus. It's possible they know exactly how to interfere with it when it's active." Octavia:" How are we going to help Apple Bloom if we don't know how to use the apple?" Starlight:" Maybe I can help with that. I'll need time to study the apple of equin's capabilities." Octavia:" I don't think that's a good idea. Especially after what happened to..." Octavia looked down at her hooves, shamefully. Octavia:" ...Vinyl." Twilight:" What happened?" Octavia:" Vinyl, she... she went crazy. She wasn't herself ever since she took the apple. She has been using it to control the minds of ponies. I had to put my own sister behind bars." Twilight:" I'm sorry." Starlight:" I promise, I'll be careful with it. I know I wasn't always a great pony, but trust me... I promise, I won't do anything too crazy." Octavia:" I trust you Starlight. What do you think, Twilight?" Twilight:" I trust that Starlight won't try to enslave any villages... again." Starlight:" H-hey! No fair!" Octavia and Twilight have a laugh. ... The next morning... In the middle of Ponyville, a pink, hornless unicorn with a yellow mane, is walking about the town wearing a crow outfit. She knew she couldn't go back, not since her failure, but she had to do something. Suddenly, a one of the assassins lying dead on the ground in an ally. She saw his stomach cut open, and one of his eyes stabbed out. "RETRIBUTION" was written in blood, possibly the assassin's blood, behind the assassin's corpse. The crow had recognized this, and wrote something in her notes about the architects. Crow:" The assassins. They can stop this, as where we can't." She took the assassin's cloak, and headed off towards to find one the assassins. Sure enough, she found a group of them parkouring the buildings, and followed them, hoping to find their base of opporations. Finally, they did end up leading her to Fluttershy's house. The cloak she took was red, so they wouldn't see the blood, unless they were looking for it. Crow:" Fluttershy. Interesting." She went towards the house, and Fluttershy was there to greet her. Fluttershy:" Why hello there." Crow:" Huh? M-me?" Fluttershy:" Mhmm. What happened to your horn?" Crow:" Uh... crows. They uh... they cut off my horn. Oh no." Fluttershy:" *Gasp* That's terrible. Are you okay?" Crow:" Uh... y-yeah, I'm fine." Fluttershy:" Oh... um... I'm so sorry to bother you. You must be very busy. But... well I saw your injury, and... well I wanted to help you." Crow:" You... wanted to... help me? How?" Fluttershy:" Well I don't know. But I want to... at least make you feel better. I-if that's okay with you." Crow:" Um... I-I appreciate... I mean... I really... *sigh*. What the heck. How 'bout some tea?" Fluttershy:" Oh sure! Coming right up!" Fluttershy and the anonynous crow, disquised as an assassin, began a talk over tea. As they did so, the crow pony was feeling more comfortable around the yellow pegasus." Fluttershy:" I never asked your name." Crow:" M-my name? Um... Frosty Mane." Fluttershy:" That's a nice name." Frosty:" Yeah... heh, I make ice cream for little colts and fillies. Or... I used too." Fluttershy:" What happened?" Frosty:" My dad grew ill and died, and I... I was so discouraged that hadn't made ice cream since, and I begame a cr- an assassin. I didn't have time to make ice cream for children, and... I guess I miss doing it. I miss the smiles of little ponies, and I can't seem smile myself anymore." Fluttershy:" Oh my goodness. I am sorry." Frosty felt a tear go down her cheek, and she sniffed. Frosty:" I... I'm sorry, I should get back to work. I have a lot of... assassin-y things... to do." Fluttershy:" You should be doing what you love." Frosty:" That's very kind of you to say... thank you." Fluttershy:" Anytime." Frosty Mane walked off to where she saw an assassin entering a small trap door to the basement. Frosty went into it. ... Frosty rwalked around a bit to find the Mistress. Frosty:" I'm looking for the Mistress, it's urgent." Minuette:" Nice try... crow." The assassins surrounded her. They all noticed her corvix blade. Frosty:" W-wait... you don't understand! I have information!" Golden Harvest:" Hah! Heard that one a million times over." Frosty:" Please, it's about the architects. Listen, do whatever you want to me, just let me speak with the one in charge." Blaze:" Frosty Mane? What're you doing here?" Frosty:" Blaze!? It is you." Blaze:" Talk!" Frosty:" Blaze, I can help. The crows... I'm not with them." Blaze:" How do we know that's the truth?" Frosty:" I have information about the architects. I need to see the Mistress immediately. You can kill me afterwards." Blaze loomed into Frosty's eyes. They were filled with regret, and tears. Blaze:" Bring her to the cells. Octavia will deal with her." ... Octavia:" So you think this crow you captured will give this information willingly?" Blaze:" I don't know. But something seems off. It might be me clinging to old times, but... *sigh* I really think we can trust her. Please, Octavia... don't be too hard on her. Frosty was the only pony who understood my desires during my time with the crows. She and I were close." Octavia:" Did you and her..." Blaze blushed furiously, and lowered her head shamefully. Blaze:" W-we did... once. But that was only for comfort, and we did it in secret, so Jesse wouldn't find out." Octavia:" Oh... I thought she would be more than that to you." Blaze:" *Sigh* Truth be told, that's all she was to me... a comfort. But still, she was like a sister to me, which is awkward considering what she and I did. I loved her, but not in that way. But she was the closest pony I've ever had after you. Our bond was... complicated." Octavia:" I see. I won't hurt her, and I'll make sure nopony does. But I can't exactly trust her... yet." Blaze:" I understand, just be... gentle. She's sensitive, and she gets dark thoughts if she feels like she holds no purpose. Be careful what you say, I don't... I don't want to lose her." Octavia:" I'll try." Octavia walked up to Frosty's cell. The pink mare looked up at her. Octavia:" Hello... Frosty Mane, was it?" Frosty:" Are you... the Mistress of this guild?" Octavia:" I am. My assassins say you have information." Frosty:" I do. The Architects are hiding amongst the ponies of Ponyville. I have pictures. They're in my crow outfit." One of the assassins gave Octavia the outfit, and she checked the pockets. There was indeed several photos of the Architects, most of which were taken of their operations, or their deceased victims and the word ''"RETRIBUTION" ''painted in their blood. Octavia:" Why would you bring this to me? Were you not afraid of the possible outcome?" Frosty:" I... I have nothing to live for anymore. My father died, I'm no longer able to do what I love, and I can't go back to the crows like this. If you think I have no regrets, then your wrong. I've done so many things... I can't even look at myself anymore. I can't sleep." Octavia:" Why can't you do what you love?" Frosty:" I used to sell ice cream. What I loved... was making children happy. I can't do that when I have the blood of innocents on my hooves. I can't go on like that." Octavia:" Why don't you tell me about it?" Frosty:" Wh-what?" Octavia:" I want to know what you've been through." Frosty:" Why would you want to know that?" Octavia:" Unlike some ponies, I am compassionate. I have an interest in the lives of others, and I am easy to forgive one's faults." Frosty:" But... I'm a murderer..." Frosty started tearing up. Frosty:" I've killed so many... I can't even count anymore. I became a crow, and all because I scared, and weak..." She sniffed. Frosty:" I was scared of what would happen if I didn't join them." Octavia:" What do you think you could have done better?" Frosty:" I don't know... with that blade to my throat... I just didn't want to die. But I deserve it." Octavia:" Blaze tells me you two were... close." Frosty blushes. Frosty:" Did... did she say anything about me? Please, I need to know. D-does she... love me?" Octavia saw the hope in her eyes. She knew she couldn't lie, but she didn't want to tell her the truth either. Octavia:" N-no, Frosty. She doesn't love you. I'm sorry. She never loved you that way, she told me herself." Frosty's face turned pale. Frosty:" I-I see..." Octavia:" But she does care for you. She says you've been there to comfort her. She said you were the closest pony she ever had." Frosty looked up, and sniffed. Frosty:" So I was just a... comfort to her?" Octavia:" You were a friend to her, and you helped her through hardships. She told me she doesn't want to lose you." Frosty:" But what purpose to I have if I'm her enemy?" Octavia:" Do you want to be her enemy?" Frosty:" No... I... I want to be with her. But if she doesn't love me..." Octavia:" Does she know how you feel?" Frosty:" I don't know. She and I, we... we did something. It was... it was amazing. I thought she did it because she loved me. But it was just for comfort, wasn't it?" Octavia:" She still had a close bond with you. If she doesn't love you, you should respect her decision. But you shouldn't feel discouraged to the point of thinking of harming yourself. Think about what you can do for her while you are still alive." Frosty:" You're right. I love Blaze, but I need to think about her feelings too. If I die... she would be just as discouraged. Thank you." Octavia:" I still can't let you out yet. We have know we can trust you. What happened to your horn?" Frosty:" It was the leader of the Architects. She slaughtered my crew, and left me alive, but she took my horn as a trophy." Octavia:" Vinyl..." Frosty:" Can I... talk to Blaze, please? I want to tell her myself how I feel." Octavia:" I understand." Octavia left, and blaze returned in her place. Frosty:" Blaze..." Frosty hid her face in her hooves and began to cry. She couldn't handle the sight of seeing Blaze. Blaze:" Frosty... I know how you feel about me. But I can't return those feelings." Frosty:" I-I'm so sorry!" Blaze:" No! I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. But instead, I used you because I felt lonely. I want to make up for that. You didn't deserve it." Frosty:" You don't owe me anything." Blaze:" I owe you, everything. I knew you loved me, and I used you. It was wrong, and I'm so... sorry." Frosty:" It's okay, Blaze. I realized that even if you don't love me... my death would still hurt you. I know I've always had these dark thoughts. About what I thought I should do to myself... but those are all gone now. All I want... is for you to be happy." Blaze placed her hooves on the bars, shortly followed by Frosty doing the same. Blaze:" You make me happy. You made me happy when nopony else would, in a way that nopony else could. I am the one to blame." Frosty:" My heart is broken, but I can forgive what you done." Blaze:" R-really? But what I did to you was unforgivable." Frosty:" Even so... I forgive you. You are still something to live for... to fight for. And even if you love another pony, I will still be here make you happy." Blaze:" Thank you, Frosty. Let's just hope that you'll be able to get out soon." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)